charmeduniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Pyrokinesis
Pyrokinesis is the ability to create and manipulate fire at will. It can be channeled through the mind or hands. This is one of the most common elemental powers, possessed by Firestarters and several demons. Witches and Warlocks can also possess this power, but it is not as common. Initially this power may be difficult to control. Firestarters can accidentally set thing on fire when experiencing strong emotions, such as fear or anger. Description Pyrokinesis can be used for various effects. Most commonly, it is used to cause objects or beings to spontaneously ignite in flames. However, powerful and experienced users can instantly incinerate targets by concentrating on them in their mind rather than by staring at them. It can also be used defensively to destroy incoming powers or potions. For instance, Christy Jenkins once used her pyrokinetic abilities to blow up a bottle of potion in mid-air by heating the potion up from the inside with her mind.As witnessed in the episode The Jung and the Restless. Users can throw a stream of fire from the hands or focus to create a large sphere of fire that can be directed at targets. Christy, for example, could focus her pyrokinetic abilities to form these spheres, however, it took a lot of concentration. These spheres are also extremely lethal, seeing as Billie Jenkins was able to kill Christy, a powerful witch in her own right, by redirecting her sphere of fire back at her.As witnessed in the episode Kill Billie Vol. 2. Pyrokinesis can be amplified through the use of a potion or though the power of Projection. P. Russell, for example, once tripled the strength of her pyrokinetic power through the use of a potion made by the warlock Anton. The potion made her stronger and enabled her to throw fire.As witnessed in the episode Pardon My Past. Billie once amplified Christy's pyrokinetic ability to a point where she was able to vanquish, Pator, a demon thought impossible to be vanquished.As witnessed in the episode The Torn Identity. Billie and Christy once again used amplified pyrokinesis to battle the Charmed Ones.As witnessed in the episode Kill Billie Vol. 1. List of beings who use(d) Pyrokinesis Original Power Through spell, potion, power, stealing, etc. *AvivaGained from Kali. *Jeremy BurnsStolen from Serena Fredrick. *Prue HalliwellTemporarily after switching powers with Alec, though never used. *Cole TurnerAs The Source of All Evil and with the powers from the Demonic Wasteland. Power Developed from Pyrokinesis Optical Fire Bolts Optical Fire Bolts is the rare power to shoot fire bolts from both eyes. When Christy took in the Hollow it advanced her pyrokinetic abilities to a point where she was able to shoot fire from her eyes without getting hurt. This indicates that the power of Pyrokinesis may evolve into Optical Fire Bolts. Related Powers *'Incineration:' Incineration is a rare and powerful ability, that, like the name suggests, incinerates someone or something. *'Fireballs:' Fireballs is the ability to create and throw balls made out of fire. Beings with the power of Pyrokinesis can create their version of fireballs, however, they are not as powerful. *'Fire Throwing:' Fire Throwing is the powerful and deadly ability to project jets of flame from the hands, capable of completely immolating even high-level demons. *'Fire Breathing:' Fire Breathing is the ability to emit a powerful stream of fire from one's mouth, which is capable of vanquishing even upper-level magical beings. *'Thermokinesis:' Thermokinesis is the ability to mentally control and manipulate heat, encompassing the power and ability to boil and superheat things to scalding temperatures. Notes * Pyrokinesis was the first magical power to appear on Charmed. External Links * References }} Category:Powers